Never needed you more chapter two
by Katerina-Alexandrov1992
Summary: Sorry for the late update. Delena heats up when Stefan shows up and tries to get Damon away from Elena. Will Elena fall for it or take Damons side?


Chapter two

I had gotten home and wanted nothing more than to sleep. I even changed into my shorts and tanktop. "Elena, you need to eat. I know how you don't like the hospital food." "Jeremy, please i'm not hungry." "Will you let me cook for you?" Damon looked at me and i couldn't help but want to kiss him again. "Ok." "I'll be in the kitchen." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room. "Get into bed, i'm sure you want to relax.""Jer, can you fill my glass please." He gladly picked up the cup on my side table and went to fill it from the tap. "Here you go." "Thank you." "You will eat what he makes you right?" "I promise i will." "Are you comfortable?" "Yes i am. Can you go down stairs and check on him." He nodded and left the room. With the sound of Damon walking around the kitchen i would already be able to hear their conversation. "Hey, Elena sent me." "Figured, i'm a fast cook. Do you have a tray?" "Yea, it's in the corner bottom cabnet." I heard nothing more but the sound of things moving around the kitchen and then the sound of them coming up the stairs. "I made you chicken pasta." "How could you have made that?" "Easy. i'm a..." "fast cook. i heard." "Ok then, now you need to eat." He'd set the tray down and i dug into it. It tasted so good, i finished it within five minutes. Jeremy took the tray away and carried it back downstairs. Damon was right beside me, he immediately sat down and reached for my hand. "Thank you." "It was my pleasure Elena." "Can i say something?" "You can say anything you like." "When you told me that i want what everybody wants, and in the short time i spent with my dad before he died, i have really thought about what i want." "Tell me, what do you want." "I want you. I want you, Damon." "Then you have me." His hands took my face and he leaned in. His forehead touching mine. "You will have me." His lips tempted me. I pushed myself up to his lips and kissed him again. This time he gave in more acceptance and kissed me back with what felt like a fierce passion. "You should sleep. When you wake, and are ready for a day out of all beds, i will be waiting." I smiled and watched him leave my room.

"Ok, i know you slept for two days at the hospital, but three days here at home is going to put you in a coma." My light had been switched on and i pulled my pillow over my face. "Too bright." "Come on Elena, you need to shower." That was true, i needed to shower. "Ok, but you have to leave." "Right." I climbed out of bed and picked out some clean clothes. Once in the shower, i let myself cry. I needed to, and once i had, i felt a little better. Getting out and dressing i smiled. Damon would be waiting for me. Almost feeling good again, i ran down the stairs and pulled the front door open. Standing there was someone i didn't recognize, his eyes were green and his hair was sweet blonde. "Hi." "Hi, i apologize, i just got here and was about to knock. I'm looking for Jeremy." "Yea, he's here, would you like to come in?" "Thank you." "Jeremy? someone's here to see you. I didn't get your name." "Stefan Salvatore." "I'm Elena." "Who's here? Oh hey man. Let me guess, work." "Yep, you ready?" "Almost." "Jer, i'm leaving, so i'll see you later." "Ok, have a good time." "It was nice to meet you Stefan." "You too." I opened the front door again and this time Damon was coming up the front porch. "Hey you." "And you." We met with a kiss. "Damon? what are you doing here?" Damon let go looking up. "I could ask you the same thing little brother." "Brother? Stefan is your brother?" "Yes, my younger brother." "Again, what are you doing here Damon?" "Well, i'm here to take my girlfriend out for a fun day." girlfriend, i hadn't expected that word yet, i thought maybe romantic interest was a little more appropriate. "Elena, you can't go out with him, he's not safe to be with. Trust me, he's isn't good for you." "I just met you, what makes you think i would trust you?" "Stefan, for once i'm not out to be a terrifying big brother. Leave it alone."


End file.
